24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Marshall
|born = |died = |residence = |affiliation = Teradyne |residence = 1176 Hill Road |profession = |marital = |sigothers = Steven Grant (boyfriend) |status = Alive |actor = Jennifer Lutheran |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = }} Jennifer Marshall was an employee at Teradyne and the mistress of Steven Grant, CTU National Headquarters' head of security, during Day 10. Sometime before 8:00 p.m., Jennifer was taken hostage in her home by Juliana Mehmeti, who was working for Asim Naseri, to be used as leverage against Grant. Mehmeti strapped an explosive vest to Marshall in her basement, and set up a live web camera showing her, which Naseri forwarded to Grant's phone. He explained that the vest would be triggered remotely unless Grant followed his instructions. Grant complied and used his access to allow Naseri and his team into the building to break Jadalla Bin-Khalid out of custody. Later, Eric Carter and other CTU personnel arrived at the house, having traced a phone call Naseri made an hour prior. After killing Mehmeti, Carter entered the basement to find Marshall tied up and gagged, terrified. Without making his presence known, Carter exited and informed CTU of the situation. Mariana Stiles began working to loop the live feed to mask their efforts to free her from Naseri. Once this was done, Carter returned and manually defused the bomb, guided by Agent Sterling. The process took about twenty minutes. As Carter prepared to remove the vest, he reminded Jennifer that she needed to remain still, as any sudden movements could trigger the backup motion sensor, setting off the explosives with a time delay. While they were cutting it away, she began to panic, jumping forward and activating the sensor. Carter managed to free her and threw the vest across the room just before it exploded. In the aftermath, Marshall told him that she assumed her captors were trying to extort Grant, who worked at CTU. After realizing this, CTU locked the building down and attempted to locate him, but Naseri's team managed to escape with Jadalla and Senator John Donovan as a hostage, killing Grant in the process. Jennifer was taken to the infirmary for treatment. She also learned the death of Steven and devastated by it as well as her ordeal. Carter came to her to question her. Jennifer told him that Steven never loved his wife and the only way he stayed with her was because of his son Kyle. She also admitted that once Kyle finished college, Steven would leave his wife and be with her. Carter expressed his condolences to her, but he also stated that the the man who killed Steven is still out there and will kill more people unless they stop him. The traumatized and exhausted Jennifer revealed she was in her laptop and then she heard a noise thinking her dog knocked over something. The questioning was interrupted when CTU analyst Andy Shalowitz came to Carter, saying his wife has arrived. Carter introduce Jennifer to Andy and will question her. As Andy questioned her, Jennifer revealed that Naseri was speaking to one of his men in Arabic, but said two words in English, something called "East July". When a CTU aide told Andy that Director Mullins wanted to see him. So Andy told Jennifer that he'll be back later. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 10 characters Category:Civilians Category:Living characters